Two Shades
by Tamerhelm85
Summary: While fighting in the battle against Varaug, the evil Shade manages to take over both Arya's and Eragon's minds, and turns them into Shades. But at the last moment, Saphira somewhat saved the two; they now are Shades, but do not have the total hate and anger that they usually have. How will the Varden accept this? -This is the preview of Two Shades; like it, vote on the poll.


"Our name is Varaug," said the Shade, "fear us." Arya kicked at him, and hit him hard in the kneecap. The Shade sagged for a moment, but then the ones popped back into place and he was standing broad once again. "We are lonely in this clay, come, join us," he said.

And suddenly, a force of awesome power was pushed into his mind, and he could not hold it back. It was a Shade, he could not. Saphira was gone from his mind, he could not feel her, and he could not feel anything.

_You shall join us_, Varaug said in his mind, _forever_. Something else forced its way into his mind, and he felt multiple beings traipse into his conscious. They forced themselves into his mind, at his memories, at his emotions. He felt the urge, no, the need, to kill, to destroy; to feel blood in the air, a cry on his lips, and his sword in flesh. Anger, all consuming anger was what he felt. Eragon was so angry, why couldn't he just be left alone?

Another presence joined his mind, although this one was softer, sweeter, and kinder. It was a woman's mind, and he could feel the mind change. From soft and sweet, to hard and angry. He felt her need to kill as well, and recognized the presence. Arya; it was Arya who was being corrupted as well as he.

_No longer lonely, more of us_, the Shade hissed.

_More of us_, the beings in his mind chorused. _More of us_.

Spirits, they were spirits. He was being consumed and turned into a Shade.

_More of us_.

He had to stop it, but no, why should he? He would be so powerful; he could protect all of those whom he loved. Saphira, and Arya mainly, but she didn't reciprocate his feelings.

_More of us_.

Why didn't she? That was a good question. Dragon rider. Princess. Old. Young. War. Duty. Those were excuses, not reasons. Anger was all he felt right now, he had to feel blood. Why couldn't he feel blood?

_More of us_.

Eragon needed to kill something, had to kill. He had to kill. Had to taste blood. He had too…

_More of us_.

His anger was almost at its peak now, and he was ready to emerge and feel the blood. But calm swept over his mind. Soothing and warming. It washed away his anger and Arya's as well. What was it? The spirits in his mind did not leave, but they didn't stop the assault on his mind. The presence tried and tried to get the spirits to stop, but they wouldn't. Why wouldn't they? Why wouldn't they stop?

But then they did. They stopped, but not in the way he thought. They were finished. But not in the way he expected.

"More of us," said a voice. Varaug. He did this to him. What did he do? He couldn't remember, but he opened his eyes. Varaug had his back towards him, and Eragon could see him perfectly. The Shade's flaming red hair was so straight; it looked sharper than a sword.

It took Eragon a moment to finally understand what was going on. He was fighting the Shade Varaug yes, with Arya, yes. He looked down and saw his sword…Brisingr in his hands. He looked upwards once more, and slowly began walking towards the Shade. He had to kill him, he had to. He did this to him, although Eragon couldn't remember what he did. Eragon pulled his arm back, and stabbed forward, breaking Varaug's heart, literally. But just as his blade entered Varaug's heart, another blade came out on his end. It was delicately smooth, and most definitely of elven make. Arya's sword. They stabbed him at the same time.

It seemed as if everything was going slowly, so slow. Varaug lifted his head in this air in a silent scream. And if possible, Varaug's skin seemed to get paler and paler until it became translucent. The skin broke apart and shattered, creating an echoing noise in the destroyed room. The spirits became visible, and they themselves ruptured, creating shockwave hitting Arya and Eragon, and smashing them back into the wall, knocking him into oblivion.

"Eragon, wake up!" A melodic voice shouted. His mind was groggy and delirious, and when he opened his eyes, everything was so… _clear_. He looked up and saw a woman with fiery red hair, one bright sapphire eye, and the other a great emerald color. She looked so familiar, who was she? Tearing his gaze off the beautiful woman he looked around more, and saw that the room he was in was totally destroyed. His dragon Saphira was looking into the room with big eyes, and she seemed utterly shocked.

_What's going on?_ He asked his dragon mentally.

It took several moments for her to respond. _I... I do not know. _

Eragon look around again and settled his gaze on the beautiful woman kneeling down in front of him, who was she. Then it him, but it was impossible!

"Arya?"


End file.
